treason, treason
by Chocochino
Summary: Sebuah fiksi historikal mengenai Atalya yang dimanja oleh kemewahan istana. / atau, kisah mengenai penguasa yang mengkhianati sumpah jabatan dan dikhianati sumpah jabatan. Bisa dibaca oleh Non-Kristen. Untuk SDAnniv#1.


**treason, treason**

_Plot mostly taken from II Kings 11: 1-20_

_An canon by Chocochino_

_This fiction is a historical-based, not intended to twist The Truth of Bible_

_This fiction can be read by non-Christians_

_The author does not take any financial profit from this story_

* * *

_._

Jangan salah paham dulu.

Pernahkah kau mengalami suatu masa di mana kaumulai mempertanyakan kelangsungan status yang kaubangga-banggakan setiap saat? Yang membuaimu dalam mimpi dan realita setiap detiknya? Yang tidak akan kaulepaskan dengan cara apa pun?

Aku pernah. Dan aku berhasil mengatasinya.

Terduduk di kursi singgasana Kerajaan Yehuda, akulah sang penguasa tunggal atas seluruh tanah Yehuda, dan seluruh rakyat yang berdiam di daerah kekuasaanku. Bahkan dulu aku memiliki nama dari Dan sampai Bersyeba—sebelum bocah tidak tahu diri bernama Yehu bin Yosafat bin Nimsi itu membunuh sekutu dan anaknya begitu saja. Tetapi tentu saja, sebagai Ibu Suri, aku masih bisa mengusahakan berbagai cara untuk mempertahankan tahtaku.

Aku Atalya binti Ahab.

Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku.

* * *

.

Aku terlahir sebagai seorang putri yang cantik. Ayahku adalah Ahab bin Omri, raja atas Israel, dan ibuku bernama Izebel. Sebagai seorang putri, aku dimanjakan dengan dayang-dayang yang menemani hari-hariku setiap hari, ikut menyembah kepada Baal seperti yang diajarkan oleh ibuku kepada seisi keluarga kerajaan, dan ikut menikmati hasil jerih payah rakyat yang memperkaya kami orang-orang yang dianugerahi dengan kekuasaan.

Bukankah menjadi seorang putri adalah impian semua anak perempuan? Untuk hidup dalam kelimpahan, tidak perlu merasakan penderitaan dan kerja keras. Bahkan walaupun pada akhirnya seorang putri harus dinikahkan, ia tidak akan pernah menyentuh barang-barang hina yang digunakan untuk pekerjaan rumah tangga, mengingat pasangan hidupnya pasti semakmur dirinya sendiri.

Itu aku. Impian semua anak perempuan jatuh kepadaku. Aku tidak perlu membayangkan seperti apa rasanya untuk hidup susah, karena kekayaan negaraku tidak akan habis hanya untuk memanjakanku belaka. Aku hanya butuh sekali pandang dari balik jendela kereta kuda istana yang sedang melintasi jalanan kota untuk menolak menjadi rakyat jelata.

Izebel, ibuku, selalu mengajarkanku dari sejak aku hanya bisa menangis meminta susu pada inang penyusu, untuk mempertahankan tahtaku apa pun yang terjadi, agar tidak sampai kehilangan kehidupanku yang penuh dengan kenyamanan.

Aku Atalya binti Ahab.

Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku.

* * *

.

Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, bukan, bahwa seorang putri akan selalu dijodohkan dengan seorang pria yang sepadan dengannya dalam berbagai aspek, termasuk aspek ekonomi?

Seorang putri bisa saja dinikahkan dengan seorang bangsawan. Tapi jarang di antara mereka yang dinikahkan dengan seorang pangeran, apalagi pangeran mahkota. Bayangkan itu! Dia akan menjadi ratu yang dihormati oleh rakyat barunya, namun rakyat lamanya tidak akan melupakan keagungannya, lalu dia akan memiliki anak-anak yang salah satunya adalah seorang putra mahkota. Saat anaknya naik tahta, dia pun akan tetap mampu mempertahankan statusnya sebagai seorang ibu suri sampai mati.

Kehidupan yang membahagiakan sampai mati itu menyenangkan, bukan?

Detik-detik saat ayahku, Ahab bin Omri, dan Raja Yosafat bin Asa dari Kerajaan Yehuda mengumumkan rencana pernikahan antara aku dan putra mahkota Kerajaan Yehuda yang bernama Yoram, aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi. Tidak, itu bukan karena cinta, namun karena kepastian bahwa aku akan hidup sejahtera sampai akhir hayatku.

Apalagi ketika anak pertama yang kulahirkan berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan kuberi nama Ahazia. Tidakkah ini merupakan sebuah kabar yang membahagiakan?

Aku Atalya binti Ahab.

Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku.

* * *

.

Menjadi ibu suri itu lumayan menyenangkan juga. Kesibukan harianku tidak sepadat seperti saat-saat aku menjadi seorang ratu, sehingga aku memiliki waktu bersantai lebih lama. Tetap saja, aku lebih dihormati oleh rakyat saat aku menjadi seorang ratu.

Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Saat para rakyat sujud menyembah kepadamu dan mulai mengagung-agungkan namamu, untuk berdiri di samping suamimu dan membiarkan namamu terkenal seantero negeri? Memiliki kekuasaan berarti memiliki wewenang untuk memaksa seseorang mengikuti seluruh kemauanmu sesuka hati, dan ketika kekuasaan itu ada di tanganku, aku adalah wanita yang paling merasakan apa itu kemakmuran.

Sebenarnya tidak apa sih, menjadi seorang ibu suri. Mereka masih memujaku karena posisiku, walaupun anakku jelas lebih sering tampil di muka umum bersama istrinya dan bukan bersamaku. Aku masih memiliki kekuasaan. Aku masih hidup bergelimpangan harta.

Aku Atalya binti Ahab.

Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku.

* * *

.

Bagi seorang ibu suri, tidak ada waktu untuk berduka.

Ya, si bocah Yehu kurang ajar itu boleh saja menjadi tinggi hati setelah berhasil membunuh ibuku, anaknya, dan anakku sendiri dalam waktu satu hari saja, hanya berbekal omong kosong Elisa bin Safan. Anakku, Ahazia, mati di tangannya.

Mati.

Lalu dia akan digantikan oleh anaknya, atau oleh saudara-saudaranya.

Dan posisiku sebagai ibu suri...

Tidak bisa!

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku akan mati sebagai ibu suri yang bahagia, yang selalu mendapat bagian dari meja makan kerajaan yang sepantasnya, dan tidak akan diusir begitu saja walaupun kerajaan masih membiayai kehidupanku—aku menolak! Tidak, semua ini tidak akan terjadi padaku ... oh Baal, ini memang terjadi.

Tidak, aku harus mempertahankan kekuasaanku. Posisiku tidak bisa tergantikan.

Aku harus menjadi ratu, jika aku tidak bisa menjadi ibu suri. Dan memegang kekuasaan atas seluruh Yehuda.

Jadi kuputuskan untuk membunuh semua keturunan raja yang tersisa, agar tahta kerajaan jatuh ke tanganku—toh aku masih mampu untuk memimpin negara ini, walaupun aku memang seorang wanita. Aku tidak boleh kehilangan posisiku, bahkan ibuku saja masih bisa menjadi seorang ibu suri sampai matinya! Masakan putrinya tidak melakukan hal yang sama?

Demi tahta dan kekayaan, akan kulakukan segalanya, meski harus menodai tanganku dengan darah.

Aku Atalya binti Ahab.

Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku.

* * *

.

Ah, tidak terasa, sudah enam tahun berlalu sejak aku menjadi seorang ratu, lagi. Namun kali ini berbeda. Akulah penguasa satu-satunya atas Kerajaan Yehuda, dan tidak ada yang bisa mendepakku dengan seenaknya dari singgasana yang saat ini sedang kududuki.

Kecuali satu hal.

"Hiduplah raja! Hiduplah raja!"

Suara apa itu? Raja siapa? Hanya akulah ratu seorang di negeri ini yang layak untuk memerintah rakyatku dan sekaligus menikmati semua kemewahan yang selayaknya diterima oleh seorang penguasa kerajaan!

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku memutuskan untuk bangkit dari singgasana kebanggaanku menuju asal suara.

"_Hiduplah raja! Hiduplah raja!"_

Enak saja mereka berteriak seperti itu. Ingin berkhianat, eh? Ingin menggulingkan diriku dari kerajaan ini? Wahai, para pemberontak tidak berakal budi yang tanpa henti meneriakkan kalimat tersebut terus-menerus, kalian bahkan tidak layak untuk melakukan hal yang demikian.

Di sana, di Rumah TUHAN (yang jujur saja, baru kali ini aku berkunjung ke tempat itu. Untuk apa aku melakukannya saat yang kusembah adalah Baal dan bukan yang lainnya?) aku melihat seorang bocah ingusan berusia tujuh tahun.

Aku Atalya binti Ahab.

Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku.

* * *

.

Seorang bocah ingusan, aku tidak sedang bercanda.

Memakai mahkota di atas kepalanya, berdiri di dekat tiang menurut kebiasaan dalam penahbisan raja yang baru (dan dulunya aku pernah berdiri dalam kebanggaan saat hal itu dilakukan, berbeda dengan anak laki-laki yang wajahnya terlalu polos untuk menyingkirkanku) di Kerajaan Yehuda, dan suara nafiri bergema ke seluruh area.

Tidak mungkin.

Aku sudah membunuh semua keturunan raja! Dari mana datangnya Yoas bin Ahazia? Seharusnya dia sudah mati enam tahun yang lalu!

Tidak. Mungkin.

_Maka Atalya mengoyakkan pakaiannya sambil berseru: "Khianat, khianat!"_

Aku masih bisa menyelamatkan kerajaanku. Tahtaku. Kehidupanku yang terjamin sampai aku tua nanti. Tidak, aku harus melakukan sesuatu!

"Tangkap Atalya!"

Sebagai seorang ratu atas Kerajaan Yehuda, aku tahu pintu masuk mana saja yang bisa kugunakan untuk masuk ke dalam kerajaanku. Maka di antara semua pintu yang ada, tidak mungkin aku menggunakan pintu depan, karena sudah pasti banyak penjaga di sana. Apalagi pintu kebesaran raja. Tidak. Ke mana aku harus pergi? Ke mana?

Ah, pintu bagi kuda! Pasti ada jalan di sana.

Namun sayangnya, bukan hal itu yang terjadi. Pasukan kerajaan sudah berdiri di sana dengan wajah yang tidak menyenangkan. Mereka membawa pedang dan tombak, seakan ingin mengakhiri rezimku atas kerajaan mereka dan menggantikannya dengan seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mengurusi kerajaan. Oh Baal, lakukanlah sesuatu!

Aku Atalya binti Ahab.

Dan walaupun cairan kemerahan mengucur dari tubuhku tanpa bisa dihentikan, tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa mengalahkanku sampai kapan pun.

***THE END***

* * *

**A/N: **Tuhan Yesus Kristus, sungguh tidak ada alasan bagi anak-Mu ini untuk menggunakan Atalya sebagai tokoh utama sebuah fanfiksi, selain untuk mempelajari karakternya dan menarik kesimpulan bagi diriku sendiri, apa akibatnya jika aku tidak ingin mengikuti jalan-Mu.

Iya, ini untuk SDAnniv#1 yang keren itu. Kenapa harus fandom Bible? Yaaa abisnya tokohnya cocok. Sekalian babat alas gitu. Lagipula, udah jelas kan, kalau gila kekuasaan itu sama sekali nggak bagus?

Sekali lagi, tidak ada niatan untuk memutarbalikkan Alkitab. Dan untuk yang Non-Kristen, maaf lho kalau ada yang nggak ngerti karakternya, emang harus baca sebagain dari 2 Raja-Raja dulu buat ngikutin jalan ceritanya

Oh iya, aku juga ngeliat kalo di kamus SABDA sendiri, memang ada perdebatan apakah Atalya ini anak Ahab atau anak Omri. Tapi setelah mengecek Alkitab dan untuk kemudahan pemahaman cerita, aku lebih percaya kalau Atalya itu anaknya Ahab, cucunya Omri.

Thanks to read, anyway! Tuhan memberkati :)


End file.
